irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vex
Invader Vex, a former Engineer and top scientist back on allied Vort, is a cunning and witty invader with a customized PAK (customized by himself, of course) and a synthetic skin disguise. The defective but capable Vex is always ready for a challenge. Before Invading In the first two hundred years of Vex's life, he worked on Vort (an Irken ally at the time) inventing many kinds of commonplace Irken equipment such as many new engine and power systems for spaceships, artificial intelligence brains, and even many components in The Massive itself! This is also where he met Invader Vax and Invader Xav, fellow scientists and friends, and served as an engineering mentor for Invader Ark. Vex developed a sibling-like relationship with Ark, and gave her the nickname "little sister." During his career on Planet Vort, Vex created his durable and dangerous starship: the Blade Runner. He subsequently used it throughout his career as an invader. Invader Vex's Inventions are used all over the Irken Empire, and are some of the best in quality and efficiency. It was quickly observed that Vex was defective even as a smeet. His unquenchable thirst for knowledge got him in trouble many times for eavesdropping, breaking through firewalls and lockout programs to access more data, and later in life, even replacing most of his PAK components for maximum energy and data storage. Unlike most defectives, Vex is not and was never destructive or impulsive, although it cannot be said that he is "normal." As an Invader After taking extensive military training in only seventy five years, Vex became an Irken Elite. For the next 30 years, he fought across the galaxy as an Elite and began to create his own SIR unit: The Versatile Information Retrieval, or VIR unit.( VIR- Vex's SIR unit) Vex was then promoted to Invader for Operation Impending Doom Two, and assigned to search out Vortian refugees living on the other planets in Vort's star system during a secret briefing between Vex and the Tallest. The primary concern was that the rather intelligent Vortians would form a powerful resistance against the Irkens, especially since the Vortians possessed schematics for most of the ships in the Irken Armada. After a short and un-publicized sweep, Vex destroyed all Vortian copies of Irken schematics and all Vortian refugee camps. Vex's destruction of these camps left only one survivor: a small Vortian scientist named Lard Narr. Shortly After Lard Narr started The Resisty, Vex was assigned to infiltrate and destroy the small but determined group. Vex was then sent to planet Earth to clean up after Invader Zim, making sure that the humans were unaware of the Irkens and of Zim. During this time, he was assigned to complete various missions including infiltrating and exposing locations of the members of The Resisty after the loss of their capital ship. Most of them turned up on Foodcourtia eventually. Vex was almost discovered by Agent Disembodied head, but Vex cornered him and smashed his head on a wall, making him forget about Vex entirely. As for his appearance, Vex still wears his customized scientist's robe and gloves. He has specialized multifunction boots, and his customized upside-down teardrop shaped PAK holds nearly every tool Vex would ever need. Relationships *VIR- As Vex's SIR unit, VIR is a loyal ally and one of Vex's greatest tools both in battle and in the laboratory. *Invader Vax- Vex and Vax are good friends, and Vex often contacts him when in need of assistance. They respect each other very much. He respects his SIR unit VIR as he does his own, but is sure not to give him any orders. Vex and Vax often work together on the conquest of their respective planets, especially when Vex's and Vax's fleets come together to perform an organic sweep. *Invader Plazatrax- Vex sees Plazatrax as a helpful ally, with his databanks always filled with information useful to Vex's various projects. They are friends. *Nightmare Vex- Vex sees his Nightmare counterpart as either a great ally or a dangerous enemy, depending on the situation at hand. As his exact mental and physical equal, Vex is not intimidated by him. *Invader Zim- Vex is amused by Zim's various blunders, but despises him for destroying his lab on Vort when Zim created an Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob during his training. Vex is often surprised by Zim's apparent inability to stay hidden. During Vex's mission to Earth, he had to brainwash an entire theatre that Zim crashed into in a giant metal pig. *Invader Mez- Vex and Mez have quite a bit in common. As Mez once pointed out, "Great minds think alike!" They assist each other with many different experiments and missions and are good friends. *Invader Jib- Vex is a good friend with Jib. Vex often helps Jib update and refine his equipment. Vex helped design Jib's mechanical eye and arm. *Invader DlareDlare- Vex and DlareDlare are fairly good friends. Vex enjoys visiting Planet DlareDlare and playing video games there to reduce his stress from having to deal with Zim. *Invader Vile- Vex and Vile are fairly good friends. Vex supplies him with weapons and equipment for his various missions. *Invader Zyl- Vex knows Zyl only as a customer, but now knows that he is Jib's mortal enemy. This fact leads Vex to like him less. *Invader Xav- Vex and Xav share interests in the scientific world, and are good friends. Vex, Xav, and Vax often meet at the nearest good Irken Coffee house to discuss their scientific discoveries. *Commander Thresh- Vex and Thresh are good friends. They have worked together on many missions, but first met of Vort, where Thresh was assigned to investigate and destroy a large blob creature that killed Almighty Tallest Miyuki. *Invader Ark- Vex has a sibling-like relationship with Ark, and during his mentoring of Ark as an engineer on Vort, he nicknamed her "little sister." *Plixx- Vex and his Technician Plixx have worked together for years, and are good friends, seeing as they both enjoy the fascinating world of science. Vex is Plixx's boss, but Plixx is more like an apprentice to Vex. *Irken Elite Crux- Vex supplies Crux with weapons and equipment, and admires his mental and physical prowess. Crux reminds Vex of his younger self. They are friends. * Vasma- Vex supplies Vasma with the materials needed to make more of his turret bots when they are destroyed in combat. They are good friends. *Graf- Vex is Graf's employer, and is grateful of Graf's prolonged service with him. *Vira- Vira and Vex are friends. Vex supplies her with advanced weaponry. *VIR- Vex dislikes Vax's VIR because of his hatred of Vex, but will not damage VIR because he belongs to Vax. Whenever VIR tries to punch him, Vex simply moves him out of the way with his bioelecticity manipulator. *Hakk- Hakk and Vex are mortal enemies. They have tried to kill each other on a number of occasions, but they are fairly evenly matched. Facts of Doom Vex despises the publicized nature of Operation Impending Doom Two, believing that compromising information is much more likely to leak. Because of his importance, the Tallest granted him permission to install a bioelectricity manipulator into VIR. Vex occasionally formulates plans to overthrow the tyrannical control brains and regain real Irken leadership for the Empire. Despite Vex not being all that much older than Zim, he must disguise himself as an adult Human on Earth, and a non-Vortian refugee when in the Vortian system. Vex invented advancements in transmission equipment that allows any interstellar transmissions to travel past the speed of light, allowing for long distance calls throughout the galaxy while traveling near the speed of light. This technology resides inside all modern pieces of Irken equipment, including The Massive and all main control brains. Vex owns a PAK-less clone of himself for an organ donor if he is ever severely injured. The clone is hooked up to a life support system to keep it alive. Vex owns a battle cruiser called the Plague Runner and is a licensed fleet commander. He has a crew of highly trained pilots and gunners aboard the ship with him at all times. Vex's synthesized skin disguise makes him impervious to dangerous Earthly substances like water and meat. Quotes "Do you know how a plasma cannon works? No? Well I can show you first hand, if you don't get out of my sight. I'll give you a hint: it takes five seconds to warm up." -Vex to Zim "VIR! After him! NOW!!!" -Vex to VIR while Lard Narr escapes. "Do you believe In the afterlife?" -Vex to a Vortian Commander he is fighting. "I didn't think it was possible... You've actually managed to make the situation worse..." Vex to Zim right before he brainwashes everyone in the theatre. "Thresh, bring in the tanks... And make sure to save a few of them for me." -Vex to Thresh during the destruction of the Vortian Resistance Camps "I think we're done here... Unless you want another broken bone?" -Vex to Agent Disembodied head Category:Irkens Category:Invaders Category:Males Category:Irken Scientists Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Biography Category:Dangerous Category:Fanon Category:Invader Vex Universe Category:Time Travelers Category:Defectives Category:The Irken Empire Category:Zim haters Category:Inventors